Unspoken Words
by ichativa
Summary: Aku, Byun Baekhyun, selalu mengagumi Park Chanyeol sejak kelas 1. Ketua OSIS karismatik yang memiliki segalanya. Aku rela mengorbankan waktu dan tenagaku demi bisa dekat dengannya. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka perjuanganku akan berakhir setragis ini. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Chanyeol.. tolong aku.." [EXO Baekhyun x Chanyeol. Chanbaek. Baekyeol. Oneshoot. BoyxBoy. BL. YAOI. AU]


" **Unspoken Words"**

 **Author** : ichativa

 **Cast** : EXO Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan,Sehun

 **Genre** :Romance, Tragedy.

 **Rate** : T

 **Lenght** : Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God. I just own the storyline. Do not ever copy my hardwork.

 **Summary** : Aku, Byun Baekhyun, selalu mengagumi Park Chanyeol sejak kelas 1. Ketua OSIS karismatik yang memiliki segalanya. Aku rela mengorbankan waktu dan tenagaku demi bisa dekat dengannya. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka perjuanganku akan berakhir setragis ini. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Chanyeol.. tolong aku.."

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

 **[Byun Baekhyun POV]**

Aku melihatnya. Benar, itu memang dia di depan mataku. Duduk tepat di kepala meja layaknya seorang presiden direktur memimpin rapat penting perusahaan. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Tapi sosoknya yang rupawan entah mengapa tiba-tiba menghilang! Ah.. tidak, dia tetap ada disana. Eh, kok menghilang lagi? Hufft.. untunglah dia masih disana. Loh, menghilang lagi kan?!

"Baekhyun!" panggil Park Chanyeol dengan suara _bass_ -nya, "Kita disini sedang berdiskusi, kenapa kau malah tidur? Niat LDK atau tidak!?"

Aduh, kena semprot _deh_. Ini adalah malam kedua LDK (Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan) OSIS. Sebagai anggota baru yang akan dilantik, kami diwajibkan untuk mengikuti LDK yang berlangsung selama 3 hari 2 malam. Itu artinya besok pagi kami sudah bisa pulang. Tapi malam ini sepertinya lebih panjang dari malam sebelumnya. Mungkin karena tadi pagi ada kegiatan _outbond_ , sehingga tubuhku jadi terasa pegal-pegal di seluruh bagian.

"Byun Baekhyun?! Kau dengar aku?" Chanyeol membawa kaki-kaki panjangnya berjalan ke arahku. Wajahnya tertekuk. Tubuh tinggi kurusnya bagai tiang listrik dengan percikan api yang membara di matanya. _Well_ , meskipun sedang marah, Chanyeol, (ex) ketua OSIS tetep saja terlihat _cute_ dan kharismatik di mataku! :p

"M-maaf, sunbaenim.." suaraku terdengar parau. Aku berusaha membuka mata. Tapi kedua kelopak mata ini bagai ditempeli besi seberat 2 ton.

"Seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik untuk adik-adikmu! Ingat, kau sudah kelas 2 sekarang! Setelah dilantik, kau akan memikul tanggung jawab yang lebih besar! Jadi, bisakah kau tunjukkan sikap profesionalmu dengan fokus pada forum diskusi ini? Atau.. kalau bagimu diskusi ini tidak penting, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu lalu tidur nyenyak sampai besok pagi."

"B-baik, sunbaenim. Aku mengerti.." aku menegakkan punggung sambil terus menunduk menghindari tatapannya yang tajam menghunus. "Aku akan fokus mulai saat ini.."

"Tsk! Baiklah kalau kau mengerti.. kita lanjutkan diskusinya?" Chanyeol pergi dengan menyisakan aroma maskulin di belakang. Peserta lain pun melanjutkan diskusi yang tidak menarik dan membosankan, yang aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu apa isinya.. -_-

"Makan ini.." tiba-tiba Kris muncul di belakangku sambil berbisik dan memberi beberapa bungkus permen.

"Eh, oh, terimakasih sunbae.." belum makan permen saja mataku sudah langsung terbuka lebar didekati oleh Kris. Apalagi saat dia berbisik tepat di telingaku. Awww jadi merinding~

" _Himnae_!" ucap Kris pelan memberi semangat. Aih, perhatian sekali! Aku membalas senyumannya dengan pipi merona. Saat aku menoleh kembali ke depan, lagi-lagi aku melihat Chanyeol menatap tajam diriku dan Kris sunbae secara bergantian. Apa? Dia masih marah?

"Sunbae.. sunbae.." seorang murid kelas 1 di sebelah mencolekku. "Boleh minta permennya satu?"

Sebenarnya permen dari sunbae tampan ini mau aku museumkan. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang memelas menahan kantuk yang mahadahsyat, akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati aku berikan satu.

"Terimakasih sunbae.. oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun.."

"Byun Baek—"

Pletak!

Seorang kakak panitia memukul kepala kami menggunakan buku setebal 50 cm(?). Kepala kami langsung benjol bersusun 3.

"SUNBAE! Ada yang asyik pacaran disini! Enaknya kita apakan pasangan ini ya?"

Ternyata Do Kyungsoo.. mati aku.

"Siapa?" Luhan menyahut, "Oh, Baekhyun lagi? Dia sudah membuat onar dua kali.. hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya ya~?!"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar!" Kim Jongin menengahi kami, "Malahan kalian berdua yang membuat kegaduhan. Bisa tenang sedikit tidak?" baru saja aku hendak menghela nafas lega saat Jongin melanjutkan ".. untuk sesi hukuman kan ada sendiri nanti malam. Acara yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu tentu saja.." dan dengan disertai _backsound_ piano menggelegar khas film horor. "... Uji nyali."

Yeah. Bagus.

.

 _ **Pukul 02.00 lewat tengah malam..**_

"BANGUN BANGUN!" bising teriakan panitia membangunkan kami melalui pengeras suara.

"Hoaaahm.." aku menguap lebar dan bangun dengan malas. Tidur selama 3 jam sangat kurang bagiku. Pasti aku akan terlihat jelek dengan lingkaran hitam menghiasi bawah mataku!

"BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN SEKARANG JUGA! 10.. 9.. 8.. 7..." suara nyaring itu terus menghitung mundur. Sementara aku masih memakai jaket dan sepatu dengan terburu-buru.

Bruak!

Sial. Sepertinya pintu kayu ini sangat menyayangiku. Sebuah luka kecil tak ayal muncul mempercantik keningku.

"Sebagai calon pemimpin yang akan menjadi ujung tombak sekolah, kalian harus berani, tangguh..." Luhan, (ex) wakil ketua OSIS, mulai berkoar-koar. "Baekhyun? Kau terlambat! _Push up_ 20.. tidak, 30 kali! Sekarang!"

Aku berjengit. Tidakkah ini diskriminasi? Sehun juga datang terlambat. Hanya selisih 3 detik di depanku. Tapi aku mendapat hadiah _push up_ dan Sehun tidak? _Heol_! Apakah kulit Sehun terlalu transparan sampai lolos dari pemantauan mata rusa Luhan? Ah! Sudahlah, lakukan saja Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti mengomel seperti perempuan.

Begitu menyelesaikan hukumanku, aku berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Berdiri tepa di sebelah Sehun untuk mendengarkan ocehan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang tiada akhir. Oh, ayolah. Kami bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus didikte. Aku sudah tidak mempan dengan semua omong kosong itu.

Ah~ aku sangat mengantuk. Mari kita akhiri prosesi ini secepat mungkin agar aku bisa segera tidur.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekatiku. Aku takut ini adalah pertanyaan jebakan yang mana akan membawaku pada hukuman manis lainnya. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Ada apa dengan keningmu?" lanjut Chanyeol. Aku melihat sekeliling. Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih mengoceh. Sementara panitia lain tak ada yang memerhatikan kami. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku mengobrol sedikit dengannya? _FYI_ ,Chanyeol sunbae terlihat sangat amat tampan dari jarak sedekat ini! XD

"Oh ini.. tadi aku menabrak pintu.." aku mencoba tersenyum. Tapi senyumku berubah menjadi ringisan saat jemari Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

"Kurasa hanya luka kecil.." Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Sebuah plester muncul dari sana. Ia pun memasangkan benda itu di keningku. "Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati.. Semoga lukanya tidak membekas.. Nah, sudah.. Tolong jangan terluka lagi, Baekhyun.."

"I-iya, sunbae.. terimakasih.."

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Rupanya udara dingin masih bisa menyusup walau aku sudah memakai dua lapis jaket. Aku menggigil kecil. Ujung hidung dan jari-jari tangan serta kakiku membeku.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihatku menaikkan kerah jaket. "Pakai ini.." ia melepaskan syal merah dan melilitkannya ke leherku.

"T-tapi sunbae.."

"Sudahlah.. kau lebih membutuhkannya." Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan sehangat mentari. Aku tidak bohong. Buktinya aku tak lagi menggigil. Hangat sekali disini..

"Brrrrrr... d-d-ddd-dii-ngiiiinnn..." Sehun menggigil hebat disebelahku. Haruskah dia merusak momen romantisku bersama Chanyeol? Salah siapa ke gunung hanya memakai selembar _sweater_ tipis? -_-

"Pakai ini!" Kepulan asap putih muncul saat aku berbicara. Aku melepas satu jaketku dan memakaikannya pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih sekali, hyuuuuung.." Sehun terharu dan meneteskan airmata. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku. Tapi ekspresinya yang lucu malah membuatku ingin tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Mukanya berantakan sekali dengan ingus keluar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya! Benarkah dia anak baru yang sering dibicarakan itu? Pria tampan, _cool_ , _energetic_ , dan mempesona? Hmmm.. dia tampak sedikit menyedihkan sekarang. Kalau bisa aku ingin menyimpan fotonya dan akan kulihat saat aku butuh tertawa nanti.

"Ekhm!" terdengar deheman dari sebelahku.

Pluk.

Bahuku tiba-tiba terasa berat. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah melepas jaketnya. Sekarang pria jangkung itu hanya memakai kemeja hitam dan _sweater_ abu rajutan.

"Sunbae? Aku baik-baik saja.." aku mengembalikan jaket pada Chanyeol yang langsung ditolak olehnya.

"Pakailah.. aku tidak mau kau terkena flu.." Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Aku terpana.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun, selalu mengagumi Park Chanyeol sejak kelas 1. Ketua OSIS karismatik, murid teladan, berprestasi, disiplin, tampan, berbakat, baik, dan juga kaya. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh hati padanya? Semua keunggulan diborong olehnya. Park Chanyeol begitu sempurna. Dia terasa sangat jauh dan tak terjangkau olehku.

Bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan. Begitu pepatah yang cocok untuk keadaanku. Apalah aku. Aku hanya sebutir nasi kering di pinggiran _rice cooker_. Aku cuma bisa menyukainya dari kejauhan.

Namun aku tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku. Semakin hari rasa suka ini semakin membesar. Hingga akhirnya aku bertekad memasuki dunianya. Ini adalah suatu langkah besar dalam hidupku! Karena sejatinya aku adalah anak malas yang tidak suka hal-hal merepotkan. Aku lebih suka bermain _game_ seharian di kamar daripada berkeliaran di sekolah sampai petang.

Tapi, demi Chanyeol apapun bisa aku lakukan. Aku rela mengorbankan waktu dan tenagaku agar bisa dekat dengannya. Buktinya aku berhasil jadi wakil klub seni yang diketuai oleh Chanyeol. Aku juga ikut klub matematika, dan semua klub yang diikutinya!

.

.

.

 **[Park Chanyeol POV]**

" _Baekhyun?" aku memanggil pria kecil yang tengah sibuk mengetik di depan layar komputer._

 _Serta merta dia berbalik. "S-sunbae..?"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau belum pulang?"_

" _A-aku.. aku sedang mengerjakan proposal untuk pameran seni.." cicit Baekhyun._

" _Benarkah?" Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Coba kulihat..." Aku mendekat untuk memeriksa pekerjaan Baekhyun. Bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku, Baekhyun meremas-remas jemari lentiknya. Leher tak berjakunnya bergerak saat menelan ludah. Diam-diam aku menyunggingkan senyum._

 _Aku selalu kagum pada kepribadiannya. Dia orang yang cerdas dan ceria. Walau terkadang sering marah-marah dan sedikit cerewet, harus kuakui dia bisa diandalkan. Apalagi reaksi tubuhnya yang selalu gugup bila berdekatan denganku. Entah mengapa itu sangat lucu._

" _Kerja bagus.." kali ini aku bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi gembilnya. Baekhyun, bisakah kau berhenti tampil begitu menggemaskan?_

" _T-terimakasih, sunbae..."_

 _Dan ada apa dengan kegagapan itu? Rasanya ingin kutangkup saja wajah manisnya lalu kuraup dan kulumat bibir tipis yang bergetar itu dengan bibirku. Sekarang juga._

" _Langit sudah mulai gelap.." kutelan kembali hasrat itu bulat-bulat. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang, Baek?"_

 _Baekhyun mendongak. Mata puppy-nya membelalak. Dia pasti terkejut dengan panggilan sok akrabku tadi. Terserah saja. Sudah kuputuskan untuk menjadikan dia milikku._

 _Siapa suruh kau menjadi mahluk mempesona, Baek?_

 _Aku sudah terbiasa dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita. Mulai dari tante-tante seusia ibuku, wanita dewasa seusia noona-ku, hingga gadis remaja seusiaku. Mendapatkan cinta mereka hanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Berkencan? Itu hanya semudah menjentikkan jari. Aku tinggal mengerling pada gadis yang kusuka, maka dia akan mengikutiku kemana saja._

 _Bukannya sombong, tapi itu kenyataan._

 _Banyak gadis mengantri untuk kukencani. Mereka rela menjadi yang kedua, ketiga, dan kesekian. Tapi keadaan mulai berubah. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan menyingkirkan semuanya. Seseorang dengan daya tarik yang sangat kuat. Dia membuatku jatuh dan terjerat dalam pesonanya. Dia membuatku hanya melihatnya. Dia membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika ia seorang lelaki. Baekhyun adalah anomali._

" _B-baik, sunbae..."_

 _Baekhyun mengekor di belakangku. Aku menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba sehingga Baekhyun menubrukku dari belakang._

" _M-maaf, sunbae... aku tidak sengaja,"_

" _Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau berjalan di belakangku? Kau ini adik kelasku, bukan pelayanku. Jadi, berjalanlah di sampingku!"_

 _Kembali Baekhyun menatapku terkejut. "I-iya..."_

" _Mengapa kau selalu gagap kalau berbicara denganku?" tanyaku saat kami berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang depan._

" _Apa? Ah..." Baekhyun meremas jemarinya lagi. "A-Aku tidak..."_

" _Dengar. Kau baru saja melakukannya!"_

" _T-Tapi aku..."_

" _Kau tidak gagap kalau bicara dengan orang lain!"_

" _M-Maaf, sunbae.."_

" _Hei, mengapa minta maaf?" Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat saat aku merangkul pundak sempitnya. "Apa aku membuatmu tertekan? Aku ini bukan orang jahat loh..."_

" _Aku tahu, sunbae orang yang baik.."_

" _Nah, kalau tahu, kau tidak boleh takut padaku.."_

" _Aku.. tidak takut.."_

" _Sungguh?" aku mempererat rangkulanku. Membawa tubuh mungilnya lebih merapat padaku. "Bukankah kita terlalu sering bertemu? Selain klub seni, kau juga ikut klub basket, matematika, melukis, dan hapkido, kan?"_

" _Mmmm.. benar, sunbae"_

" _Aku mulai merasa... ini adalah takdir. Kau dan aku memiliki hobi yang sama! Bukankah begitu?"_

" _Engg... kurasa juga begitu."_

" _Kalau begitu.. aku juga akan menjadikanmu anggota OSIS! Audisinya akan dimulai minggu depan. Pastikan kau ikut, Baekhyunie!"_

" _Hah? Apakah tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Tentu saja! Aku tau kau orang yang bisa diandalkan!"_

" _Terimakasih, sunbae.."_

" _Nah, karena aku sudah memberi tiket masuk OSIS jalur cepat, kau harus membayarku!"_

" _Apa? Membayar sunbae? Tapi aku tidak punya uang.."_

" _Tidak semua hal bisa dibeli dengan uang, Baek. Cukup biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang dengan skuterku!"_

" _Apa? Tapi, sunbae.."_

" _Penolakan ditolak!~"_

.

.

.

 **[Byun Baekhyun POV]**

Satu per satu peserta LDK berjalan sambil membawa sebuah lampu petromak. Kami diminta menyusuri jalan setapak di dalam hutan. Jarak satu peserta dengan peserta lainnya adalah 15 menit. Sambil menunggu giliran, aku duduk bersantai di atas rerumputan. Menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang bertabur jutaan bintang. Mereka berkelap-kelip dan berkumpul membentuk rasi bintang. Indah luar biasa.

"Bintangnya bagus ya...hyung?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun duduk di sampingku. "Hm-mh.."

"Cantik sekali.. seperti dirimu.."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Wajahmu berkilau secantik bintang itu.. apalagi kalau kau tersenyum, bulan pun kalah dengan keindahan matamu.."

"Hah? Oh Sehun! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sadarlah! Kau tidak sedang kesurupan kan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memujiku seperti ini? Dan.. berhenti tersenyum aneh!"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan untuk memanggil salah seorang panitia. Takut Sehun berbicara semakin melantur. Dan saat itulah aku melihat Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol. Mereka bercakap-cakap dan tertawa dengan akrab. Sesekali Chanyeol memukul Kyungsoo, yang dibalas dengan pukulan lebih keras darinya. Mereka pun saling memukul dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang memiting leher Chanyeol dari belakang.

Aku menatap nanar. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terlihat begitu mesra dimataku. Hatiku nyeri bagai teriris sembilu. Apakah mereka memang selalu sedekat itu?

"Hyung.. apa kau tidak takut? Kudengar di dalam hutan ada monster pemakan manusia, hyung. Bisakah kita pulang? Aku.. aku.." karena terlalu fokus pada Chanyeol, aku jadi melupakan Sehun. Tunggu, dia tidak kesurupan.. tapi dia.. pingsan! Kyaaa~

"Chanyeol sunbae!" aku memanggil namanya biarpun masih banyak panitia lain di dekatku. Masa bodoh. Aku tidak suka Chanyeol berduaan dengan Kyungsoo! Jadi aku harus memisahkan mereka.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berlari mendekatiku. Raut wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa kau terluka? Kau merasa pusing? Kau digigit serangga?"

"Tidak, sunbae. Itu.. Sehun pingsan!"

Segera saja tim kesehatan datang dan menanganinya dengan sigap. Sehun segera dibawa ke penginapan. Terlihat Luhan mengikuti tandu yang menggotong tubuh Sehun dengan raut prihatin.

Aku duduk kembali di tempatku untuk menunggu giliran. Sesekali Chanyeol melirikku. Dan ia akan bernafas lega saat aku tersenyum padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggil namaku. Akhirnya tiba juga giliranku. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun, hati-hati.. tidak usah terburu-buru.. nanti kau jatuh.." kata Chanyeol saat menyalakan lampu petromakku dengan korek api. "Jaga lampu ini jangan sampai padam tertiup angin ya. Lampu ini satu-satunya peneranganmu di hutan nanti.."

"Iya, sunbae.."

"Sepanjang jalan setapak akan dibatasi oleh seutas tali. Pastikan kau berjalan mengikutinya dan tidak tersesat. Aku akan memberikan hadiah saat kau tiba di garis _finish_ dengan selamat."

"Tentu, sunbae!" Aku mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Hadiah? Aku sangat penasaran apa itu. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang mengungkit-ungkit soal hadiah ini padaku.

"Disetiap belokan nanti akan ada panitia yang mengawasimu. Kau tidak usah takut, oke?"

"Aku tidak takut sama sekali! Aku kan pria sejati.."

"Kalau kau takut, aku mau kok jalan berdua denganmu.." tawar Chanyeol. Matanya memandang ke segala arah, kecuali mataku.

"A-apa?" aku melongo. 'YA! Aku mau! Aku mau!' Ingin sekali aku menjawab seperti itu, tapi..

"Tidak usah, sunbae..." apa daya mulut ini lebih memilih mengkhianati hatiku.

Aku meniti jalan setapak secara perlahan seperti nasehat Chanyeol. Sedikit demi sedikit aku memasuki kegelapan hutan. Meninggalkan terangnya lampu di area penginapan. Menjauh dari keramaian. Lamat-lamat kudengar suara manusia mengobrol dan tertawa. Namun semakin lama suara-suara itu semakin menghilang. Menyisakan derik jangkrik dan serangga yang menemaniku dalam kesunyian.

Jajaran pepohonan yang semula renggang lambat laun mulai merapat. Cahaya rembulan pun tak mampu menembus lebatnya dedaunan. Keadaan akan gelap gulita kalau saja tidak ada lampu petromak yang kubawa ini. Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam pegangan lampu semakin erat.

Aku berusaha memusatkan pikiran pada jalan setapak. Aku tidak akan melihat ke kanan, kiri, atas, maupun bawah. Aku hanya akan melihat ke depan. Ya. Kau pasti bisa Baekhyun. Hanya berjalan lurus ke depan dan kau akan sampai. Saat kau sampai, kau akan mendapat hadiah dari Chanyeol. Bertahanlah, Baekhyun!

" _Hyung.. apa kau tidak takut? Kudengar di dalam hutan ada monster pemakan manusia, hyung."_

Sial. Mengapa omongan Sehun harus terngiang-ngiang di saat seperti ini?

Mendadak bulu romaku meremang. Seperti ada yang meniup leherku. Dingin.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjerit. Aku tidak akan menoleh. Aku tidak akan mencari tahu. Aku tak peduli dengan bayangan-bayangan hitam yang berkelebat di sekelilingku. Itu pasti panitia yang ingin mengerjaiku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

Keringat mulai membasahi dahi dan telapak tanganku. Aku terus berjalan dengan jantung yang melompat-lompat. Kuyakinkan diriku bahwa sebentar lagi semua ini akan berakhir. Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan bisa melihat senyum cerah Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol!

Aku akan memikirkan dia saja mulai sekarang. Segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol memang terasa sangat indah, nyaman, dan membuatku bahagia. Membuatku lupa akan kegelapan dan ketakutanku. Chanyeol mampu mengusir pikiran negatif dari otakku. Jadi, aku akan melewati sisa perjalananku hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Srek!

Suara apa itu?

Aku menghentikan langkah.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan keanehan. Suasana benar-benar sunyi senyap. Tak ada lagi serangga yang berterbangan. Bahkan jangkrik pun berhenti bersuara.

Kenapa suasananya begini? Jalan yang kutempuh sudah benar, kan?

Wusss.. angin berhembus kuat mematikan lampu petromakku. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hidupku. Kegelapan total pun melingkupiku. Antara membuka dan memejamkan mata tidak ada bedanya saat ini.

Oh Tuhan.. kalau diawal tadi aku bilang aku bukan penakut, aku tarik kembali ucapanku. Aku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku mematung, tak berani bergerak. Seumur hidup, baru kurasakan ketakutan yang seperti ini. Perasaan dingin menjalar sampai ke sumsum tulangku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Chanyeol.. tolong aku.. aku tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Tolong aku, Chanyeol.

Saat itulah aku ingat sesuatu. Chanyeol bilang ada tali di sepanjang jalan setapak ini. Aku mencoba meraba-raba dalam kegelapan hutan. Aku bergeser ke samping dan mencari-cari. Tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya.

Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Aku mencoba meluaskan area perabaanku dengan bergerak lebih ke pinggir. Sedikit demi sedikit... aku mencari seutas tali penyelamat hidupku. Namun aku menyentuh sesuatu yang berbulu.

Monster?

"AAAAArrrgghhh!" aku menjerit. Aku melarikan diri dari sosok entah-apa-itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi sepertinya aku salah menapakkan kaki sehingga aku terperosok dalam, entah kemana. Mungkin jurang? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hanya gelap.

Nyeri hebat menjalar di bagian rusukku. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Kakiku pun mati rasa. Bau anyir bercampur lumut serta daun kering memenuhi udara.

Aku ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan. Berharap ada panitia yang bisa mendengarku. Tapi yang keluar dari belah bibirku hanyalah erangan. Air mataku membanjir, jatuh membasahi sampai ke telinga. Aku menangis. Antara ketakutan, kesakitan, dan putus asa. Aku menangis seakan-akan ini tangisanku yang terakhir.

Oh, andai saja aku tidak ikut kegiatan ini.. aku pasti sekarang sedang tidur nyenyak di rumah bersama keluargaku. Ayah.. ibu.. tolong aku. Siapa saja, tolong temukan aku. Chanyeol, selamatkan aku dari sini.

Bayangan wajah teman-teman dan keluarga pun muncul dalam benakku. Semangatku ikut timbul. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus bertahan demi mereka. Terutama Chanyeol yang tadi begitu mencemaskanku. Aku tidak boleh terpuruk sekarang!

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, aku pun bangkit. Kupaksakan kakiku untuk berjalan. Kutahan semua kesakitan hingga gigiku bergemeretak. Aku tidak peduli meski luka dan lebam membungkus sekujur tubuhku. Meski darah menetes dari kepalaku.

Aku tidak tahu kemana kaki ini melangkah. Yang aku tahu, setelah beberapa jam berjalan dan mendaki, aku berhasil menemukan penginapan kami. Akhirnya! Aku menangis bahagia penuh kelegaan.

Tapi suasana begitu sepi. Matahari memang belum terbit, apa mungkin mereka sudah kembali tidur? Apa mereka tidak merasa kehilangan seorang teman? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia tidak mencariku? Apa dia terlalu lelah hingga melupakanku?

Aku masuk ke penginapan dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Ternyata teman-teman masih belum tidur. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dan duduk membentuk lingkaran. Aku melihat Chanyeol dirangkul oleh Kris. Aku juga melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpelukan. Teman-temanku semuanya juga berangkulan. Hei, apakah aku ketinggalan acara renungan malam? Kau tahu kan? Itu _loh_.. acara sedih-sedihan sambil mengingat jasa orangtua dan segala hal mengharukan lainnya..

"Baekhyun! Mengapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini?" Chanyeol meraung histeris.

Histeris?

"Chanyeol! Tenangkan dirimu.." Kris semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Hei, memangnya aku salah apa?

Chanyeol marah padaku. Tapi dia tidak menatapku. Lalu pandanganku terpaku pada sesuatu yang sedang mereka kelilingi.

Sesosok manusia tertidur di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sosok yang sangat kukenali.

Aku melihatnya setiap hari.

Itu..

Aku.

Eh?

Bukankah aku disini?

Lalu tubuh pucat yang terbaring disana itu siapa?

"Hyung.. huhuhuhuh.." tangis Sehun, "Hyung, jangan pergi meninggalkanku!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan mendekapnya erat.

"A-aku disebelahmu, Hun! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" teriakku tepat di telinga Sehun. Aku berteriak dengan sangat keras. Tapi Sehun bahkan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Baekhyun.. maafkan aku sudah jahat padamu selama ini.." kata Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

"Aku juga.. kuharap kau bisa memaafkan kami, Baekhyun.." tambah Luhan dengan wajah berurai airmata.

"Tidak apa-apa, sunbae! Aku tahu kalian semua sebenarnya orang baik! HEI KALIAN! Aku disini! Baekhyun disini! Kalian berbicara menghadap siapa? Lihat aku! HEEEIII?!" teriakku mulai lepas kendali. Tapi mereka semua seakan buta dan tuli.

"Kalian tahu? Ini mulai tidak lucu! Akhiri permainan ini. SEKARANG JUGA!" Aku berteriak sekerasku. Tapi tak ada yang membalikkan badan dan menertawaiku. Mengejek atau menghinaku itu lebih baik daripada memainkan lelucon buruk seperti ini.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai berhitung sampai 10. Berharap mereka akan berteriak 'Selamat Ulang Tahun!' dan membawa sebuah _cake_ dengan lilin diatasnya. Tapi sayangnya ulang tahunku sudah lewat 2 bulan yang lalu.

Atau mungkin mereka akan berteriak, 'April Mop...!'. Tapi ini bahkan sudah pertengahan Juli.

Oh, atau mungkin ada kamera tersembunyi di suatu tempat disini? Lalu mereka akan berteriak 'Kena _deh_!' seperti itu?

Atau jangan-jangan... ini mimpi?

Aku mencubit lenganku. Tapi gagal. Karena tidak ada yang bisa kucubit.

Aku melihat tubuhku. Mengapa tubuhku tembus pandang begini? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku...

"Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun.. bangunlah!" Chanyeol memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat di tengah sana. "Aku mencintaimu.. jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek.."

Air mataku menetes satu per satu. Chanyeol.. mengapa kau bilang cinta padaku saat aku sudah mati?

Chanyeol menyeka air matanya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana. Sebuah cincin.

"'Jadilah milikku, Baek.' Aku ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi.. semua sudah terlambat. Setidaknya aku sudah memberikannya padamu. Simpanlah dengan baik.." Chanyeol bicara dengan suara bergetar. Ia memasangkan cincin di jari manisku, lalu kembali terpuruk dalam ratapan pilu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil ambulans tiba untuk mengangkut tubuhku. Ayah dan ibu menangisi diriku yang telah terbujur kaku.

Aku ingin memelukmu ayah.. aku ingin menciummu ibu.. dan aku ingin menggenggam erat tanganmu, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, Chanyeol..

"BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol kembali histeris. Ia ingin meraih jasadku yang akan dibawa pergi, tapi beberapa orang berhasil menahannya. Chanyeol meronta-ronta. Dia seperti bukan Chanyeol yang aku kenal. "Berhenti kalian! Jangan ambil Baekhyun-ku! Baekhyun, katakan kau tidak mau pergi! Jangan pergi, Baekhyun! Kalau kau pergi, bawa aku bersamamu!"

Chanyeol mulai mengamuk. "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya berang. Dia berhasil melepaskan diri dan mengambil gunting dari dalam laci.

"Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi, Baekhyun.. sekalipun ke alam baka."

Semua orang menatap horor gunting di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

BUAGH!

Kris melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Chanyeol sebelum terlambat. Darah segar merembes dari sudut kiri bibirnya.

"LURUSKAN PIKIRANMU, BODOH!" Kris hendak memukul Chanyeol lagi, tapi berhasil dihadang oleh beberapa siswa.

"Hah!" Chanyeol jatuh berlutut. "Hah. Hahah. Hahahah. Hahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tertawa begitu keras hingga air mata bercucuran membasahi pipinya.

"Aku.. seorang pecundang." PLAK! Chanyeol menampar pipi kanannya. "Aku.. tidak bisa melindunginya." PLAK! Kini giliran pipi kirinya. "Aku.. tidak berguna." PLAK! PLAK! "Aku.. lebih baik.. MATI!" ujar Chanyeol dengan intonasi yang semakin lama semakin meninggi. Ia meraih gunting yang sempat terjatuh tadi secepat kilat. Diarahkannya bagian tajam gunting tersebut untuk melukai pergelangan tangannya. Garis merah mulai terbentuk disana.

"CHANYEOL, HENTIKAN!" aku berteriak dengan segenap jiwaku yang masih tersisa. Aku tahu dia tak mungkin mendengar. Tapi tetap saja aku berharap ia mendengarnya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Terdengar denting besi beradu dengan ubin. Dan ia menatapku. Benar. Dia menatap tepat ke dalam manik mataku.

"C-Chanyeol... kau melihatku?"

"Baekhyun...?" ucapnya lemah.

Aku menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ku ceritakan hingga dadaku terasa sesak. Soal betapa aku mensyukuri hari-hari indah yang kulalui sambil mengaguminya. Soal betapa jantungku selalu berdebar menyenangkan saat di dekatnya. Soal mimpi-mimpi yang ingin kucapai bersamanya. Aku ingin hidup dengannya dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Terlalu banyak. Tapi yang bisa kukatakan hanya..

"Hiduplah, Chanyeol.. kumohon.."

"Tapi, Baek.." orang-orang mungkin mengira Chanyeol tengah berhalusinasi. "Aku.. ingin bersamamu.."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia. Sesederhana itu. Apa kau tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan orang yang sudah mati?"

"Baekhyun.. jangan pergi.."

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku, Chanyeol. Meski belum sempat berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu, meski aku belum sempat membuatmu tersenyum, aku harap kau mau memaafkanku. Jaga dirimu. Semoga takdir membiarkan kita kembali bertemu."

Aku 'menyentuh' dada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu hidup di dalam sini. Terkunci dalam kotak kenangan yang paling kecil, di sudut paling gelap di dalam hatimu."

Aku tersenyum. "Waktuku sudah habis, Chanyeol. Selamat tinggal. Saranghae.."

Aku mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Meskipun kami tak dapat merasakan saat kedua bibir kami bertemu, namun kehangatan menjalar di hati kami.

 _ **I also want you to know. That I**_ _ **truly**_ _ **love you**_ _ **since long ago**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I love every strength and weakness, every attitude and behaviour, every thought and ego of yours. I love**_ _ **everything about**_ _ **you.**_

 _ **Event**_ _ **h**_ _ **ough we**_ _ **live**_ _ **in different world now..**_

 _ **I'll always love you.**_

 _ **Forever and ever..**_

.

.

.

 **[Park Chanyeol POV]**

"BAEKHYUN!" aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku. Lagi-lagi disana aku menerobos kegelapan hutan untuk mencarinya. Ini sungguh sulit untuk mengalaminya setiap hari. Aku bahkan tak perlu lagi melihat jam dinding. Sudah pasti sekarang pukul 2 pagi.

Aku bangkit untuk mengganti kaos tidurku yang basah kuyup. Ku buka laci meja dan ku ambil sebotol obat penenang. Dua butir pil kutelan bersama segelas air dingin.

Aku ingin tidur nyenyak sehari saja. Aku ingin tersenyum sekali saja. Tapi bayangan kematiannya selalu menghantuiku kemana pun aku pergi.

Aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk belajar. Nilai-nilaiku merosot tajam. Panca inderaku mengalami kemunduran. Semua yang masuk ke dalam mulutku terasa hambar. Semua yang lewat di hidungku tak berbau. Semua lagu terdengar sendu. Semua pemandangan seperti memproyeksikan dirimu.

"Pria Tampan Pemikat Hati Perempuan"

Gelar yang selalu ku sandang sebelum kau hadir di hidupku. Bahkan aku masih menyangkal perasaanku saat itu. Aku berusaha meyakinkan bahwa aku ingin melindungimu hanya sebagai kakak. Aku menyayangimu hanya sebatas sahabat.

Dan aku terlambat menyadari bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang aku cari selama ini. Sesungguhnya cinta bukan hanya sesuatu diantara pria dan wanita. Cinta adalah pengorbanan. Saat kebahagiaan orang lain menjadi lebih penting daripada kebahagiaanmu sendiri, itulah cinta.

Bagiku, kebahagiaanmu lebih penting dari apapun juga. Aku ingin hidup sambil melihat senyumanmu. Tapi kau telah pergi. Lalu untuk apa lagi aku hidup?

Aku akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu! Kau membuatku jatuh cinta dan kau mencampakkan aku. Bukankah kau terlalu kejam, Baekhyun-ah?

Aku lelah.

Dua butir obat tadi tidak memberikan efek apapun padaku. Kurasa tubuhku juga mulai kehilangan kemampuannya untuk merespon. Menyusul kematian panca inderaku yang lain.

Aku meraih mantel yang tergantung di balik pintu. Menabrak beberapa botol alkohol dan menginjak beberapa puntung rokok. Angin dingin membelai wajahku saat kubuka pintu. Aku turun ke jalan dan menyeret kaki telanjangku menyusuri aspal. Menuju sebuah tempat yang selalu aku dambakan. Sebuah tempat yang sangat nyaman dimana kupikir aku bisa tidur nyenyak selamanya disana.

 _ **I don't wanna live in the world that you doesn't exist**_

 _ **If I could turn back the time..**_

 _ **I'd find you sooner and love you longer.**_

.

 _Baekhyun._

 _Ini aku, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol._

 _Apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku kakak kelas yang sangat tergila-gila padamu._

 _Dan aku si bodoh yang membiarkanmu pergi tepat di depan mataku._

 _Maafkan kebodohanku._

 _Dan maafkan aku yang terlalu mencintaimu._

 _Aku selalu menunggumu kembali._

 _Maafkan aku yang tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu._

 _Aku menyerah untuk hidup seperti keinginanmu._

 _Bukannya aku tidak pernah mencoba._

 _Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga._

 _Tapi tanpa presensimu, dunia tak lagi sama._

 _Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menunggumu disini._

 _Baekhyun.._

 _Lewat tengah malam, kegelapan menelanku._

 _Bisa kubayangkan kau pasti sangat ketakutan saat itu._

 _Maafkan aku yang tidak datang saat kau membutuhkanku._

 _Disini aku bisa merasakan ketakutanmu._

 _Disini aku bisa merasakan keputusasaanmu._

 _Jerit tangis._

 _Serta hembusan nafas terakhirmu._

 _Di dalam kegelapan ini, aku menunggumu._

 _Datanglah padaku,_

 _Baekhyun._

.

.

.

 **[Author POV]**

Kris dan Jongin berlari kencang menembus kabut tipis di area pemakaman. Melewati puluhan tugu yang berdiri kokoh penuh kebisuan. Nafas mereka tersengal saat berhenti di depan sebuah makam. Tampak lengan yang tinggal tulang berbalut kulit milik Park Chanyeol tengah memeluk sebentuk batu nisan. Matanya terpejam.

"Chanyeol! Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menggoyang bahu Chanyeol bermaksud membangunkannya. Tapi tubuh Chanyeol yang telah dingin tersungkur mencium tanah begitu saja.

Kris dan Jongin saling menatap terkejut. "Chanyeol!" teriak keduanya.

Sebuah botol kecil menggelinding di tanah. Kris mengambilnya untuk mengetahui seluruh isi obat tidur telah berpindah ke lambung rekannya. Jongin segera menelepon 112 dengan jemari yang gemetaran.

.

" _Hei, Chanyeol! Akhirnya aku menemukan anak baru yang benar-benar seleramu!"_

" _Hah? Mana?"_

" _Arah jam 1! Dia sedang duduk membaca buku.."_

" _YAK!" Chanyeol menjitak keras kepala Kris. "Apa kau bercanda?! Dia laki-laki! Dasar brengsek! Kau kira aku gay, hah!?"_

" _Chanyeol, coba kau pikir. Kau sudah berkencan dengan puluhan gadis dan tetap tidak pernah merasa cocok. Mengapa kau tidak mencobanya? Mungkin saja dia benar-benar jodohmu! Your destiny!"_

" _Kau sudah gila."_

" _Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba berkencan denganku? Aku akan jadi top dan kau bott—"_

" _YAK!" Chanyeol menjitak Kris lebih keras. "Aku tidak sudi bahkan jika tinggal kita berdua mahluk yang tersisa di bumi!"_

" _Makanya, dengan dia saja! Kurasa dia tipe idealmu. Cantik, mungil, putih, bermata sipit, dan membuatmu ingin melindunginya. Aku benar, kan?"_

" _Aku suka yang berambut panjang.."_

" _Kita tidak tau. Mungkin saja rambut di bagian lainnya memang panjang.."_

" _Hah?" Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan malas. "Sudahlah ayo kembali ke kelas."_

" _Lihat, Yeol! Dia berjalan kemari!"_

 _Mau tidak mau Chanyeol melihat pria yang ditunjuk Kris. Bagaimana rambut madunya tersibak angin. Bagaimana kulit putihnya bersinar terpapar matahari. Bagaimana bibirnya tertawa membentuk persegi. Bagaimana mata sipitnya melengkung melukis bulan sabit._

 _Chanyeol merasa jantungnya terjatuh ke dalam perut saat Baekhyun melewatinya._

" _Chanyeol! Apa kau masih hidup?" tepukan Kris membawa Chanyeol kembali ke kenyataan._

" _Baiklah. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku akan mencobanya!"_

.

.

.

 **~END**

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

Kalian gak suka endingnya? Hujat saja daku sesuka hatimu. HUJAT! Aku gak takut!

/sembunyi di kolong kasur/

Aku lagi pengen bikin kisah tragis nih.. Maaf ya kalau jadinya gak memuaskan gini hehe. Lama gak nongol, eh kambek" malah bawa ff beginian hiks..

Terimakasih tak terhingga buat kakak cantik **pupuputri** yang udah repot" betain ff ini. Buat waktu, saran, kritik, ilmu, dan idenya.. neomu neomu neomu gumawuu~ :* baik banget ih.. jangan bosen-bosen ajarin aku ya?! Semoga makin hits, dapet suami seganteng oseh, selucu bbh, seperkasa pcy wkwk, amin..

Publish-an kali ini bareng author-author kawakan; Pupuputri, Princepink, Baekbychuu, RedApplee, Dee Stacia(?), Oh Yuri, Kang Seulla, Flameshine, Sayaka Dini, Uchanbaek, Sebut Saja B, JongTakGu88, Railash61, Cactus93.

Terimakasih senpai-senpai tercintah mau menerima diriku yang polos ini di dalam grup.. kalian emang baik & keren! ~

Oh iya, tanggal 7 Agustus nanti ada Meet Up CBRoom di Malang. Ada yg mau ikut? Aku ikut loh.. gak ada yg pengen ketemu aku gitu? Siapa tau ada yg pengen gebukin aku.. :'D

Eniwei mumpung masih bulan Syawal, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ya! Mohon maaf lahir batin~

Sekiranya para _readers_ yang mulia berkenan meninggalkan _review_ -nya. Setiap komentar akan membawa senyuman bagi saya #eaaak. Sekalipun cuma satu kata; "Kamu jahat" misalnya (eh, itu 2 kata). Aku tau kok tulisanku masih banyak kekurangan. Aku tunggu kritik sarannya ya! :3 Pokoknya amal soleh buat yg nge- _review_!

Anda senang, saya senang. Setuju?

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya!

See you in the next project! Paipai~


End file.
